


a touch of purple and blue, just for you

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a present for one of the best humans in the world, everyone is happy for once, no beta we die like men, probably the fluffiest thing i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Magnus & Alec have some quiet moments together in the morning and Alec reflects on their relationship and how grateful he is to have someone like Magnus.Or, domestic Malec, introspection & feelings, and an illegal amount of fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	a touch of purple and blue, just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This fic is for the amazing Aria, for being herself and making my life better. She's a sweet, kind, wonderful person and deserves the world. 
> 
> To Aria: I really hope you like this! I would apologise for the surprise of it, but I don't think I'm that sorry. And yes, the title is a play on both of our favourite colours. I'm actually quite proud of it. You're amazing and this is a thank you for being so great to me. You're a gift to this world. 💙
> 
> This is probably the fluffiest thing I will ever write. I hope you like it! Also, I typed, edited, and posted all of this on mobile (can I get a round of applause for my sacrifice) and discovered that, apparently, you can't add your own tags on mobile. I was pretty upset about that. I also had to fix a _lot_ of typos when I got home and looked it over on my computer, but that's besides the point.
> 
> Anyways, let's get on to the fic! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

It was on easy mornings when they lingered in bed for a few breaths longer than usual that Alec reflected on his relationship with Magnus the most. 

Highlighted by the rising sun in stripes of orange and yellow, Magnus was a sight to behold in the morning. Golden sheets draped over his hips seemed to add a plane of magical unreality to his husband, and Alec had to stop and remind himself sometimes that yes, he really had gotten this lucky. Of course, Magnus would argue that he was the lucky one, but Alec cherished the dream of a day when Magnus would see himself as the kind, openhearted man who had given Alec back so much of himself. 

Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even Magnus, Alec was on the edge of a precipice before his and Magnus's lives had intertwined. He was angry, bitter, and hurting; he was a gay Shadowhunter in love with his parabatai, and he somehow managed to fuck up everything he still had any hopes for. 

Now, in bed with the man he loved snoring lightly beside him, Alec seriously struggled with the idea that he might have ever been low enough to do the unthinkable. But somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, Alec was aware that if Magnus hadn't waltzed into his life and upset the balance like he had, Alec wouldn't be any more than a memory - a ghost of one, at that. Magnus had changed everything.

The warlock made a small, incomprehensible noise and shifted closer to Alec in his sleep, and Alec felt fondness squeeze his heart like a vice. 

Magnus wasn't even _aware_ of what he'd done, because he hadn't known Alec before, back when he would've denied any sense of being different so vehemently it was almost sad and lash out at anyone who insinuated otherwise. Magnus hadn't known the scared, confused boy who had concealed everything to the point where he almost forgot who he really was underneath all of the masks. His siblings had, and Alec knew that the glances they exchanged whenever he talked about Magnus and _smiled_ \- that impossibly happy, irrevocably in love smile - held more meaning than they liked to pretend. 

Alec sighed, a small sigh full of warmth, and reached over to card his fingers through Magnus's hair. One day, he promised himself, he would make Magnus see just how much he meant to him.

Magnus hummed, a low, comforting sound, and blinked himself awake slowly. A smile awash with love and serenity slid into his face, and he pressed a light kiss to Alec's knuckles.

Alec was embarrassed at how quickly he teared up, just from that little action, and he buried his face in Magnus's shoulder, an action that had Magnus cooing quietly into his ear. 

"My love," he whispered. "How beautiful you look in the mornings." 

Alec cleared his throat and brushed feather-soft kisses across the skin of Magnus's shoulder blade. "Not as beautiful as you." 

Magnus made a pleased little sound at Alec's words and moved his hands to cup Alec's hips. "You're too good to me, darling." 

"'M not good enough," Alec countered. 

Magnus hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Nonsense. You're perfect." 

Alec blushed deeply at the praise and burrowed further into Magnus's embrace. 

"Don't you have that Clave meeting to go to today, darling?" Magnus reminded him. Alec made a noncommittal sound and pressed himself closer to Magnus. Magnus laughed and the sound reverberated down Alec's spine, making him shudder. "Much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I don't think Isabelle would take too kindly to the Inquisitor missing her meeting." 

Alec huffed out a laugh in response. "No, probably not." With a groan and a long-suffering sigh, he extracted himself from Magnus's embrace and wandered over to the closet in search of something to wear. 

"Are you taking suggestions?" Magnus called from their bed. Alec glanced backward and felt his smile turn into a lovesick grin at the sight of Magnus's unglamoured cat eyes. He looked angelic like this, with his hair a mess and his face devoid of makeup entirely, wearing an expression that made Alec's heart warm. 

As far as life partners went, Alec had lucked out. 

He knew he'd been standing in silence for too long when Magnus shot him a concerned look - a silent _you okay?_ to which Alec responded with a slight incline of his head - _yes._

"Depends on what you're suggesting," Alec said, purposefully leaning against the closet door and folding his arms over his chest. He watched with unadulterated delight as Magnus unashamedly followed the curve of Alec's hip with his gaze before answering.

"That purple and blue shirt I got you for Christmas," Magnus said, gesturing to a dress shirt hanging up in the closet. It was black, decorated with a purple and blue lattice pattern that Magnus insisted brought out the cerulean of Alec's eyes. Alec studied it and hummed, considering, before letting his lips turn up into a sharp half-grin.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed easily, changing into the black slacks he'd picked out to wear today and the shirt Magnus had indicated.

Magnus raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Just like that?" he questioned, surprised. "No arguments? No morning sex? No bribery?" 

Alec grinned. One of the ways he loved to tease Magnus was to be extremely begrudging about every fashion suggestion he made. Magnus was all too aware of the fact that Alec really didn't mind expanding his wardrobe, but he humoured him anyway. 

The witty remark he had on the tip of his tongue died when Alec caught sight of Magnus's expression as he stepped out of the closet with the shirt on. The love that filled Magnus's eyes made Alec want to crawl back underneath the covers with him and press kisses to his jaw until Magnus understood how important, how truly special and wonderful he was. 

Instead, Alec strode forward and closed the space between them to place a sound kiss to Magnus's lips. "You do so much for me," he said, pulling away and resting his forehead against his husband's. "I wanted to do something for you." 

Magnus was dumbfounded, clearly not expecting such a sincere, heartfelt response. Alec used this opportunity to grab his things and kiss Magnus again, this time with an added, "I love you," whispered against their lips, before slipping out the door.

As he walked towards his office in Alicante, Alec couldn't help but think that, when he used to envy them for their normality, Alec now pitied those Shadowhunters who didn't know what it was like to be loved by someone like Magnus Bane. 

They were the ones missing out. 

Alec truly was the luckiest man alive, and he had a thousand more mornings with the love of his life to prove that.

Despite its chaos and unpredictability, life was good, and Alec felt confident that, with Magnus by his side, it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3 
> 
> (This is a Discord server that I mod along with Aria!)


End file.
